Tomink Shortspark
Sir Tomink Shortspark is a chivalrous knight of Gnomeregan. Biography Early life Tomink Shortspark was born and raised in the gnomish city of Gnomeregan. In his youth, Tomink would venture far from the boundaries of Khaz Modan, reaching as far as the Hinterlands. It was during one of these excursions that he ran into a band of knights from Lordaeron. They allowed the gnome adolescent to stay with them that night as they camped and told him their stories of chivalry, honor, majestic deeds and stalwart defenses. The next morning, the knights rode off and Tomink was convinced that one day he would become a knight. The Second War Many years later, when Tomink was of age, Gnomeregan entered the Second War, Tomink never gave up his dream to become a full fledged knight, but as it was the only martial, warrior-like role available to him that would take him to the front lines was as a security guard inside one of the many gnomish submarines. The submarine, Springerwrench, had a decent tour and Tomink did manage to see action himself. The Springerwrench had to dock for emergency repairs and supply replenishment at a secluded island. The island, however, was a secret outpost and docking station for the Horde fleet, and Tomink stood there, defending the submarine from forces trying to board them until she was fit to leave. He fought back the orcs, trolls, and goblins there. He even claims to have beheaded one of the heads of a two-headed ogre. Once the submarine returned to the Alliance fleet, they were able to report the location of the base and as such it was wiped out. Tomink earned several medals that campaign. At the war's conclusion and in the time of peace that followed, Tomink made a formal request to High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque to be knighted. It was not customary for gnomes, but for his service and the idea that this couldn't hurt, he was "knighted" in a formal letter that was signed by some Tinkmasters and the High Tinker. Fall of Gnomeregan Sir Tomink was proud of his knighthood, but there was little time for him to truly set off and quest before Gnomeregan fell. He was one of the many that were trapped in the depths, but it was there he also made his stand. He did what he could to fend off troggs and the irradiated. He received many terrible scars there and faced challenges that could break any other gnome. Eventually, his rescue came with the reclamation team sent by those gnomes still on the surface. After the fall of Gnomeregan, Tomink embarked on his journey to see the world. As he traveled, he marveled at the progress in technology and culture the races have made. He continued to fight for his fellow gnomes as he would request aid in those he encountered to reclaim the fallen gnome city. House Haethon During his travels, Tomink encountered and eventually swore fealty to the House of Haethon as a sponsor house. With him comes also promise of aid, should it be needed, from the people of Gnomeregan. In return, however, they promised to lend aid to Gnomeregan when they can. Gnomeregan eventually called for House Haethon to deal with a problem they were unable to. A mad leper gnome found a theatrical group's workshop deep in Gnomeregan. In it was a mechanized dragon for the "King of the Bracelets" performance scheduled only days after the catastrophe that took hold of Gnomeregan. This mechanized dragon, Smog the Pollutant, was retrofitted to contain weapons and was able to shoot down all aircraft coming close to it, even in snowstorms. Haethon was to scale the secluded mountain peak it was at and slay it and the horde of leper gnomes surrounding it. The House cut through the leper gnomes and brought down the mighty draconic machine and it was there that Tomink found his blade, Excalibolt — a magnificent sword built by Twin Ladies of Arclight Industries. Sir Tomink later participated in the annual Spring Tournament. It was there that he carried his banner in the jousting competition and won the championship, earning him the title "Rider of the Roses". In the team combat arenas he and his team managed to make it to the final rounds before falling. Physical appearance Tomink Shortspark is the epitome of a gnome warrior. His muscles bulge, if one is to see them under his armor. His hair is a brilliant pink and groomed, as to look presentable whenever needed. His skin holds many scars, and some damage under the skin as well. Each one tells a story, some being from his service in the Second War as a submarine security guard, some from his days trapped in Gnomeregan, and some more from his more recent escapades. His forehead holds one outstanding scar that goes from one end to the other, so the gnome hides it under his helm. His armor is always polished, as to keep up the image of a glorious knight. To the keen mechanic's eye, they may notice that the armor covers more than just the gnome's flesh — cooling and heating units, suspensions and enhancers in the legs and arms, wires crisscrossing in the crooks and joints. Personality and traits Tomink Shortspark is a stereotypical knight, which is fairly unusual for someone of his kind. He aims for Chivalry and honor, always going out to face a challenge. He proclaims no fear and he rises up to any challenge. When he isn't on a grand quest or crusade, he may meander about the cities until such a time he is off again for another adventure. At these times he will enjoy speaking to others, and perhaps trying to convince them that Gnomeregan is in need of valorous people to help reclaim it for the glory of all gnomes. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Alliance Category:2016